Il modo migliore
by YdenaClass
Summary: De cómo Fugaku intentó pedirle matrimonio a Mikoto cuatro veces, y a la quinta fue la vencida. Dedicado a Atori.


-Uchiha Teyaki, ¿acepta como esposa a Uruchi para cuidarla en la salud y la enfermedad, amarla y respetarla todos los días de su vida?

Un silencio sepulcral barrió el pequeño establecimiento dónde se llevaba a cabo la ceremonia. Media Konoha contuvo la respiración por un escaso margen de varios segundos. Salvo el líder de uno de los clanes más prestigiosos y nobles de la aldea oculta entre las hojas, el 99% de los invitados restantes cruzaban los dedos con el fin de que la respuesta del novio fuera afirmativa. Fugaku observaba la celebración con aburrimiento, y es que todo en aquella sala le parecía demasiado blanco.

El traje de los novios era blanco, las paredes eran blancas, los vestidos de los invitados blancos, incluso la luz que se colaba a través de las ventanas parecía tener un cierto destello de color blanco.

Pureza. Inocencia. Paz. Rendición. Positivo infinito.

-Si quiero-afirmó Teyaki, mirando intensamente a la que oficialmente podría llamar su esposa a partir de ese día.

Dos palabras que bastaron para emocionar a Mikoto, que a su lado observaba expectante la celebración con todo lujo de detalles. Fugaku no pudo evitar plasmar en su rostro una sonrisa apenas perceptible. Su novia era demasiado sensible, se emocionaba por nimiedades que a él le parecían autenticas estupideces. Pero aquel era un aspecto de ella que le encantaba, del que se había enamorado.

-¿Has visto Fugaku?-susurró, con la voz quebrada por el llanto-. Teyaki y Uruchi ya son marido y mujer.

Claro que lo había visto, como para no hacerlo. Los recién casados se volvieron de cara al público presente mostrando una gran sonrisa de felicidad en sus caras, demostrando la dicha que ambos sentían tras haber contraído matrimonio. Mikoto aplaudió con gran efusividad.

Fugaku solo se limitó a jurar silenciosamente que en mucho tiempo no volvería a pisar un edificio de ese calibre, y mucho menos acudir a una boda.

-Uchiha Hisayuki, ¿acepta como esposa a Akiko para cuidarla en la salud y la enfermedad, amarla y respetarla todos los días de su vida?

Definitivamente Fugaku pensaba que había terminado por volverse idiota, pero uno enamorado. De otra forma no podría explicarse porque se encontraba en aquel lugar con aquella gente entusiasmada por escuchar un acepto, y ver a los novios vestidos de blanco darse un beso apasionado.

Observó cuidadosamente a Mikoto, cuyos ojos brillaban con emoción contenida. Siempre ocurría de igual manera. Ella terminaba derramando alguna que otra lágrima, él respondía componiendo su mejor expresión de funesto aburrimiento. Después de la fiesta posterior al enlace, ninguno de los dos comentaba nada al respecto.

Una idea vaga iba tomando cuerpo en la mente de Fugaku. Sabía que Mikoto era una mujer dulce, romántica, a la que le encantaban las bodas. Sensible, amable, gentil con todo y con todos. Pero últimamente notaba que la bella chica que le había robado la cordura quería pedirle algo que finalmente no se atrevía a confesarle.

-Acepto.

Sí, aceptaba que había quizás tardado demasiado en darse cuenta de lo que Mikoto deseaba: Casarse.

Y estaba esperando a que él le pidiera la mano, en términos formales. Ese cura de sotana blanca había pasado a ocupar un puesto muy alto en su lista negra. De improvisto escuchó suspirar débilmente a Mikoto. Un suspiro melancólico y lleno de nostalgia.

Sí, estaba decidido. Mikoto quería casarse.

* * *

**Il modo migliore**

* * *

_Dedicado enteramente a mi amiga Atori, con motivo de su cumpleaños, hoy 14 de Agosto. _

* * *

Fugaku sonrió arrogantemente, completamente convencido de que su plan era perfecto y de que no admitía tara posible. Si Mikoto quería contraer nupcias, las contraería. Con él, con el hombre que sería el futuro padre de sus hijos.

Al principio había creído que sería fácil, que como buen Uchiha que se precie resolvería ese problema por medio de un chasquido de dedos. Pero se había equivocado.

Pedir matrimonio era terriblemente difícil, y no por el hecho de llevar el apellido Uchiha, sino porque había comprendido que era un momento especial. Significativo tanto en su misma vida como en la de ella.

No quería echarlo a perder, y si verdaderamente no deseaba hacerlo debería pedir ayuda. Era allí dónde comenzaba su plan. Preguntaría a algunos de sus conocidos, de los más conocidos-cabe aclarar- sobre cuál era la mejor forma de pedir matrimonio a la mujer que amaba.

Hallaría la manera perfecta de hacerlo. Porque Mikoto se merecía la mejor de todas ellas, y él se la ofrecería muy complacido.

Aunque como siempre el orgullo le ganara la partida sin siquiera haberla empezado.

* * *

**Primer conocido. Uchiha Hiroto. 89 años de edad.  
**

Fugaku lo conocía desde que tenía uso de memoria y ciertamente siempre lo había considerado como el abuelo que nunca conoció. Aunque el dato de su edad era más que cuestionable. Decía tener 89 años cuando apenas podía levantarse de la silla, en la que se pasaba las horas muertas sentado mirando a dios sabe que. Los rumores no se habían hecho de esperar en la villa y los más cotillas se aventuraron pronto a hacer sus propias predicciones: El viejo debía estar probablemente en algún tipo de trance, comunicándose telepáticamente con el propio Sajobo. Otros auguraban que el hombre simplemente esperaba a que su mujer viniera para llevárselo con ella al más allá. Aún cuando ni el legendario Madara, con todos los cuentos que llevaba encima, podría mantenerse igual de bien que el anciano.

-¿Se trata de mujeres, no?-preguntó con curiosidad y un poco de malicia en sus palabras.

Hiroto podría permanecer muy desgastado por la edad, pero mentalmente estaba más cuerdo que todos los miembros del Clan. No se le escapa nada, tenía una aguda vista y un instinto de lince. Ya quisiera Sarutobi, Madara, Hashirama, hasta el propio Danzou estar igual de joviales que él y tener tantas ganas de fiesta.

-Quiero pedirle a Mikoto que se case conmigo-confesó Fugaku, apurado-. Pero no sé cómo hacerlo. No podría soportar que ella se sintiera decepcionada de mí.

Entonces Hiroto optó por contarle detalladamente como él le pidió matrimonio a su mujer. Fue un día muy lejano, con toda seguridad, a las afueras de Konoha. Ella acababa de regresar de una misión junto a su equipo, y él decidió que aquel sería el momento idóneo para pedirle que se casara con él. No tenía duda de que deseaba compartir el resto de su vida con la chica. Con un ramo de rosas rojas en la mano, se arrodilló frente a la muchacha que emocionada no tardó en gritarle ¡Sí, quiero ser tu mujer y la madre de tus retoños!

Fugaku tuvo que aceptar a regañadientes que su antepasado había tenido una buena idea, y que había funcionado pues ambos habían permanecido casados muchos, muchísimos años. Solo hasta que el destino les separó habían permanecido juntos, y en efecto habían tenido todos los hijos que hubieran podido llegar a desear.

Y se vio a sí mismo con una ramo de cien rosas rojas en la mano, saliendo de la floristería. No, no podía estar pensando en hacer el ridículo de aquella manera, ¿verdad?

Increíblemente y aunque le costara esfuerzo aceptarlo estaba dispuesto a rebajar su orgullo, y arrodillarse frente a Mikoto como si se tratara del príncipe de un cuento de los hermanos Grimm. Aquel era un problema muy grave, y solo admitía una drástica solución.

-Fugaku querido, que detalle de tu parte-dijo una prima lejana segunda que apareció de detrás de un árbol-. Las rosas rojas son mis preferidas.

Y así Fugaku se quedó sin rosas, y Mikoto sin anillo de compromiso.

* * *

**Segundo conocido. Uchiha Teyaki. 30 años de edad. **

-Hermano, habérmelo dicho antes-exclamó jovial, dándole una palmada amistosa en la espalda a Fugaku-. Tengo la respuesta que estabas necesitando, y te aseguro que no deja a ningún Uchiha a la altura del betún.

Fugaku rezó todos los credos existentes y por haber para tratar de apaciguar las ansias asesinas que acabarían con la vida de ese imbécil que se hacía llamar su hermano. Que había salido del vientre de su madre. Uno tan listo y otro tan tonto.

¿Estaba claro quién era el listo y quien el tonto, cierto?

-Una noche salvaje con tu mujercita.

¿Noche salvaje? ¿Mujercita? ¿Qué mierda le estaba contando Teyaki?

Ahora comprendía porque el segundo había terminado siendo panadero, regentando junto a su mujer un negocio fulero, y él liderando el mando del Clan, viviendo tranquilamente en la mansión Uchiha junto a Mikoto.

-Te aseguro que funciona-dijo, poniendo cara de pervertido sin remedio-. Primero te aseguras de allanar el terreno con halagos y palabras bonitas. Ella caerá a tus encantos, y entonces pasareis una de las mejores noches de vuestra vida. Al terminar le sueltas la pregunta y listo.

Simple, directo y sencillo.

Aquella noche Fugaku lo intentó. Definitivamente no tenía nada que perder, y tal y como había dicho su hermano aquel método era mucho mejor que el primero, menos romanticón y dejaba el orgullo Uchiha a una altura considerable. Dentro de lo posible, claro.

-Mikoto estás muy guapa con ese vestido. Te favorece mucho.

Ese era el mejor halago que pudo encontrar dentro de su escaso vocabulario. Y es que como Uchiha poco más podía hacer. Observó como la mujer de cabellos azabache se sonrojaba endeblemente.

-Gracias Fugaku. Es todo un detalle de tu parte, sabiendo lo difícil que es para ti este tipo de cosas.

Y así se fue, dejando a Fugaku con un palmo de narices y un aura de negro pesimismo envolviéndole por completo.

¿Qué había hecho mal?

Ni siquiera había logrado pasar la primera prueba, la de los halagos y palabras bonitas. Lo más oportuno era no comentarle nada a nadie sobre el infalible método. Quizá a los panaderos sí que les sirviera, al líder del clan Uchiha le era completamente infructuoso.

* * *

**Tercer conocido. Hiruzen Sarutobi. Sandaime. 69 años de edad.**

De acuerdo, no estaba en sus planes preguntarle a Sarutobi sobre cómo demonios hizo para decirle a su mujer que se casara con él. Pero Fugaku estaba realmente desesperado, y después de todo él y el tercer hokage no eran completos desconocidos. Tenía que aprovechar ese encuentro casual y cortés.

-Y dime Fugaku, ¿cómo va el liderazgo del clan?-inquirió Sarutobi, con interés-. Espero que no te esté ocasionando muchos problemas.

Sí él supiera cual era su problema más grande. El liderazgo del clan a su lado parecía una autentica mota de polvo. Pero lo conseguiría, lograría encontrar la forma adecuada de pedirle a Mikoto que fuera su esposa. Qué bien sonaba eso.

-No-respondió educadamente-. El liderazgo del clan no es lo que me preocupa. Últimamente me ha rondado por la cabeza la idea del matrimonio.

-¿Te vas a casar con Mikoto?-exclamó asombrado-. Felicidades Fugaku, es una estupenda noticia.

-Lo que ocurre es que no sé como pedírselo-continuó, sin mutar la expresión impasible de su cara-. Las mujeres son muy complicadas, temo no hacerlo bien y que ella se desilusione.

Y como si hubiera activado un botón Sarutobi relató cómo se atrevió a pedirle matrimonio a Biwako, su compañera y madre de Asuma. Debió ser en otro día bastante lejano, en un mirador. Las vistas eran estupendas, tanto que ella le dijo que era el amanecer más hermoso que había visto jamás. El ambiente ayudó a crear esa atmosfera especial que Sarutobi buscaba, y que le garantizó el sí cuando abrió su corazón a Biwako de tal manera que a ella le fue imposible negarse.

Fugaku intentó que la suerte le sonriera aquella vez. Después de todo, Sarutobi era hokage y no por nada había llegado a alcanzar ese rango. Esa vez tenía todos los ingredientes de su parte para que funcionara. Y debía de reconocer que la idea de Sarutobi era mucho mejor que la de su hermano. Con mucha más clase.

Sin embargo, la clase no salvó a aquella ocasión de sumarse a la lista de fracasos del líder Uchiha. Tal y como Sarutobi le indicó, acudió al lugar mencionado y Mikoto quedó maravillada. Pero cuando todo parecía perfectamente perfecto para decirle te quiero, Mikoto comenzó a sentirse mal. Ella nunca le había mencionado que tenía fobia a las alturas.

Por tercera vez Fugaku se quedó compuesto y sin esposa, mientras Mikoto intentaba ya refugiada entre las colchas de su cama olvidar ese mal trago.

* * *

**Cuarto conocido. Namikaze Minato. 23 años. Actual aspirante a Hokage.**

Minato le estaba mirando desafiantemente, intentando transmitirle por medio de la mirada que era mucho más serio y cool que él. Pronto sería nombrado el sucesor de Sarutobi, y por lo tanto hokage de Konoha. Nada en comparación con ser el líder de un grupo de descerebrados que se creían superiores por poseer el sharingan. Fugaku no se quedó atrás, y le respondió con otra mirada más desafiante si cabe. Solo faltaba el líder Hyuga para creer que aquella era una verdadera reunión de hombres "guays".

-¿Y cómo te va Fugaku?-preguntó Minato, sin dejar de mirarle retadoramente-. ¿Mikoto ya te dejó por amargado?

-Pues fíjate que no-replicó, sin abandonar el desafío-. Es más pronto nos vamos a casar, y tú y Kushina estáis invitados a la boda.

-¿Tú y Mikoto casados?-continuó indagando-. No me lo perdería por nada del mundo.

-Yo tampoco me perdería tu boda con Kushina-repuso Fugaku, intentando encauzar la conversación por el rumbo deseado-. Dime, ¿se lo pediste ya?

Notó como Minato se tensaba al escuchar esa pregunta. Sin embargo pronto recompuso su fachada fría. Claramente estaba buscando picarle.

-Por supuesto-afirmó, cabeceando afirmativamente-. Pero ella me dijo que aún era muy joven para eso. Prefiere esperar un poco más. Estamos bien como estamos.

-¿Cómo se lo pediste?

Ya lo había soltado. Eso es lo que quería saber, como Minato le pidió a Kushina que se comprometiera con él de por vida. Minato dudó en responder, pero finalmente cedió y le confesó a Fugaku que sucedió un día en el que Kushina estaba un poco baja de ánimo. Minato solo supo aprovechar en beneficio propio el estado depresivo de su novia, y la invitó a cenar a un restaurante muy caro.

Una vez allí pidió una botella de vino y le cambió la etiqueta. Kushina sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco de alegría al observar el detalle que Minato había tenido con ella. El futuro yondaime había escrito de su puño y letra dos palabras que lograron conmover a la joven Uzumaki.

Pero a pesar de ello no aceptó, porque según Minato ella se consideraba demasiado joven como para dar un paso tan importante como aquel.

Fugaku decidió imitar la original idea de Minato pensando que nada podría salir mal. Que aquella era la definitiva. El restaurante efectivamente era elegante, y Mikoto se sintió como una reina.

Hasta que llegó la hora de pedir la comida.

Y fue entonces cuando Fugaku y Mikoto entendieron que los servicios que aquel local ofrecía no eran precisamente los de un restaurante de lujo.

-¿Cómo te atreviste a traerme a un club de alterne?

Fugaku maldijo a todos aquellos que formaban parte del árbol genealógico de Minato.

* * *

**Quinta conocida. Uzumaki Kushina. 22 años. Jiinchuriki del Kyubi y mejor amiga de su esposa.**

-¿Qué Minato te dijo qué?-gritó la chica de cabello granate exaltada-. Maldito mentiroso.

Fugaku no acababa de asimilar lo ocurrido. ¿Minato le había mentido? ¿Entonces nunca le pidió matrimonio a su esposa?

Eso explicaba el porqué le había dicho que acudiera a ese sitio tan vulgar y palurdo. No olvidaría nunca la vergüenza que él y Mikoto habían pasado. Humillante.

-Es él quien parece tenerle alergia a las bodas-anunció Kushina, furiosa-. Pero que se vaya preparando. Cuando me haga una barriga va a tener que casarse conmigo a la fuerza, por muy hokage que sea. Yo no soy como esas chicas liberales que van por el mundo con varios niños y aún no tienen su anillo de compromiso en la mano.

Fue ella quien le dijo las palabras que desde un principio había estado buscando, las que le sirvieron, las que le encaminaron por el camino correcto.

-Solo sé tú mismo. Lo único que realmente debe preocuparte es si estás seguro del paso que pretendes realizar.

Fugaku pensó que nunca en su vida había estado tan seguro de algo.

* * *

-Sé que yo no soy el hombre más expresivo del mundo. Pero de lo que si estoy seguro es de que soy el hombre que más te quiere y él que desea que seas la madre de sus hijos. ¿Aceptarías…?

Mikoto aceptó, abalanzándose instantáneamente a sus brazos. Agradecida y feliz solo se centró en abrazarle y disfrutar del momento. Fugaku recargo su barbilla sobre la oscura coronilla de la joven, igual de dichoso que ella, correspondiendo a su abrazo.

Varios meses más tarde Fugaku y Mikoto se convirtieron en marido y mujer, pero a diferencia de las otras veces Fugaku no se aburrió. De repente el color blanco no le parecía tan malo. Ni las bodas tampoco.

* * *

**Notas de autora: Bueno, solo espero que al menos les haya arrancado alguna carcajada. Hace tiempo que tenía ganas de escribir un fic sobre estos dos personajes. Y no se me ocurrió mejor manera que ésta. Felicidades Atori, espero que te haya gustado y a los demás también. Y sin más me despido. Nos vemos en mis otros fics. **


End file.
